If Cupid Had A Heart
by VegZombieGrl
Summary: Jazmine loves Huey. Huey thinks he loves Jazmine. Guess what day it is? Valentines day! Cupid must work to get them together to earn him his wings & take over the love business. But it wont be so easy. Jazmine teams up with Cupid to try & get Huey. H/J


A.N: Hey everyone! Happy Valentines day! Now this is a Huey/Jazmine fic so just to let you know I write them all the time. The only reason I posted this was because I was inspired and couldn't stop writing all day. Also if their are any spelling errors i am SO sry! I will go over it again and fix it.

I do not own boondocks. But if I did, Huey and Jazmine would be dating, Caesar would be in the show, and Huey would have more shirtless fight scenes ((Hey he's smexy for a 10 year old!)) lolol.  
Anyways Enjoy!

// If Cupid Had A Heart\\

It was a cold February morning as snow lightly covered the ground. But this morning was not just any morning. It was Valentines Day, the day for love and romance. Also today was a big day for Jazmine Dubois, because she was planning on giving Huey her Valentines Day gift she got him. She was not 17 and had changed physically a lot. She was taller but shorter than the freeman brothers. Her curves had filled her out so well, yet her hair never changed as it remained in its frizzy hair bun. Sure on some days she would spend hours straightening it, but only when she had the time or when she needed the confidence boost. Huey always told her he liked her hair the way it was, even if she thought he was crazy but sweet for saying so. She was in love with the oldest Freeman brother, Huey.

"Today will be the day I give Huey my present and tell him how I really feel… I can do this…" Jazmine said as she looked at her reflection in the mirror as she gave herself a pep talk.

Looking over her outfit she smiled at her choice of white pants, with a plain faded peach/white tank top but she had on a short tan vest that ended at her chest and had only one button done, a brown belt, and 2 gold necklaces around he neck, as she had on white flats. It was the perfect outfit because it says 'I'm available, but I'm not looking because I've found him, and I'm trying to appeal to his taste but still look cute while doing so'. She sighed as she looked at the clock on her desk and she gasped at the time. Running, Jazmine grabbed her small white backpack and a textbook on her desk as she was about to run out but stopped. Turning around she went over to her desk and pulled open a drawer. Pulling out a square wrapped object she puts it into her backpack. Suddenly the doorbell rings and it made her jump.

"I'll get it!" Jazmine yelled as she ran down stairs and pulled open the door to reveal Huey and Riley looking bored as usual.

"Happy Valentines day Huey and Riley!" She squealed out smiling like a child.

Both made grumble sound as they turned and began to walk and she followed as she walked next to Huey who was in the middle of her and Riley. Usually they would drive to school in granddads pimped out car but he had a 'date' with some girl from myspace. Well it was a breakfast date so he left early.

Over the years Huey had grown taller and more muscular, but his hard cold eyes stayed the same. Riley was at least an inch or 2 shorter than Huey but he was muscular as well and he was still the wanna be gangster he always was with his corn rolls and all. Huey had on dark blue jeans and black t-shirt, with a black coat and grey scarf. Riley was rocking very baggy black pants, a long white t-shirt, and a baggy white jacket with spay painted graffiti on it, a black hat that was tilted and black Filas. As they walked they saw heart decoration on houses and kids run by in red clothes with flowers in hand.

"Isn't Valentines Day so… Romantic?" Jazmine smiled.

"No… in fact I find it the complete opposite… Valentines day is a commercialized holiday where companies tell people to buy flowers or cards for people to show there loved but really they are just fooling themselves. Guys spend 5dollers to get a gift for a girl who will fall for him? It is just another way the government is trying to trick people out of their money…" Huey explained as he looked annoyed at the thought of the so called 'romantic' holiday.

"…But… Don't you believe in cupid?" Jazmine asked.

"Jazmine… believing in Santa is one thing but believing in cupid? That is just plain stupid… And your smarter than that" Huey said as Jazmine blushed at the fact that he called her smart.

"Yea' some naked ass baby flyin' round shootin' n#s is bull shit! Even if dey were such ting as cupid I would be all 'Ay I dare ya ta shoot me son! Go on try!' Den I'd beat his ass till he cry and run'z hom' cryin! Haha" Riley smirked as he told his story and made punching motions with his hands as he talked about beating cupid.

"Right.." Huey rolled his eyes.

"Anyways, Jazmine to sum it up cupid is just an imaginary holiday gimmick as another plot for what I just told you about commercialism."

They soon saw the school ahead of them and as they walked onto the school ground Jazmine looked to her left and saw a boy hand a rose to blond girl and she blushed and accepted it as she hugged him. Jazmine sighed, wishing that could be her and Huey.

While this was going on, far up into the clouds we see a young man that looked 17 and Latino standing on the clouds. He was pretty tall, had black hair that was to his shoulders, His eyes were a very light blue, and he was wearing baggy cargo pants and a dark red t-shirt with a white long sleeve shirt under that. He stood their and sighed as he looked down, threw the clouds at the view of Woodcrest.

Suddenly an older white man that looked 40 or more came out. He had brown hair and was taller than the boy as he was in a white button up shirt and kaki pants and he had on large white wings

"Happy Valentines Day Cupid" The man said smiling.

"Hehehe hay Joe, and Happy v-day to you to!" Cupid smiled as he threw his hands behind his head and leaned on them as he looked up from his view of the town.

"Today is an important day Cupid" Joe said smiling.

"Due man I know! I've been waiting centuries for this! My first real run threw trial! When can we start?" Cupid was so excited.

"Hold on now… Remember what I said?-" Joe was about to say it when Cupid interrupted him.

"Love can not be rushed! I know! But I'm just so excited to finally start what I was born to do!" Cupid chuckled as he put his arms down.

"Yes, yes… Well I say we get started now since your so egger."

"Finally! So what's the cases? Oh man today I'm going to help everyone!" He was so excited he sounded like a little boy on Christmas.

"Erm… well actually Cupid… You will only have 1 case today" Joe seemed hesitant to tell him.

"Que?" Cupid said in Spanish as he gave Joe a shocked look.

"Yeah… This is your first actual time doing this and all your training has lead to this day.. But I would like you to handle just 1 couple while I do the rest. Just to see how you do." Joe tried to explain before cupid blew a fuse

"No I can handle it! Come on Joe! This is not fair! The Easter Bunny let his apprentice go out to hide all the egg's on Easter… and the tooth fairy sent her trainee out on her first world wide mission when she turned 15!" Cupid glared at Joe.

"I know Cupid… But.. I will make you a deal… if you can finish this mission before the day is over… you get your wings early and get to do earth work all year around." Joe smirked as he saw the giant smile that spread across Cupid's face.

"Really? My wings? Yeah! I'll do it!"

"Ok… But I warn you… it wont be easy with the couple I'm about to give you…" Joe said in a warning tone.

"Oh please dude. I can handle anything! I'm Cupid, the soon to be controller of love." Cupid crossed his arms in a cocky manner as he smirked and Joe sighed as he nodded.

"Fine… Their names are Huey Freeman, and Jazmine Dubois." Joe said and suddenly 2 folders came out of thin air and he handed it to him as Cupid opened and skimmed threw them.

"Jazmine loves Huey since they were children but she is a very shy but very loving and sweet girl… Huey on the other hand is a cold man that keeps his feeling covered up and uses his brain more than his heart… But our sources do say that he has feelings for her… Your job is to bring those feelings out."

Cupid listened as he nodded.

"Ok I think I get it. Just hand over the love arrows and I'll-" Cupid was cut off.

"Oh no no. The love arrows are coming with me… You get the Temporary love arrows."

"What? But if I were to shoot somebody with it they only fall in love for like 5 minutes tops! Come on!" Cupid crossed his arms.

"Sorry Cupid but I can't let you cheat by shooting Huey and have him fall eternally in love with her. You must make his fall eternally in love with her on his own with a little help from the temporary love arrows I give you."

Cupid sighed as he help his hand out.

"Fine… hand em' over" He said.

Joe them reached into the cloud and pulled out a gold bow and a red quiver filled with arrows with pink tipped at the end. Cupid hung the quiver over his shoulder so it was behind him and the Bow in his other hand.

"Anything else?" Cupid said in a bored tone.

"Yeah… Good luck" Joe smiled as Cupid then gave a small smile.

Suddenly he dropped threw the clouds and was descending fast onto the earth below. He didn't even flinch as he stood there with his hair flying all around but he kept his eyes straight forward.

On a park bench we see a kid licking an ice cream when he looks up to see the man and watches. Just as Cupid was a few feet from the earth he stopped himself and floated at least 2 inches off the ground. The kid's eyes went huge as his mouth fell open and his ice cream began to melt on his hands. Cupid looked to the kid and smiled as he waved.

"Hello their Happy Valentines day!" Cupid said as he disappeared.

The child just stared there until he ran screaming for his mommy.

Cupid then appeared outside a school building and pulled out the files as he read it.

"This is there school alright… Now to start operation L.O.V.E" He smirked as he went into the school and was reading the file more.

Back with the gang we see them all at gym. Huey, Caesar, Jazmine, Cindy and Riley were all on the track running. Cupid peeked around from some bleachers as he pulled out some binoculars and looked to each kid until he saw Huey and Jazmine running next to each other. Smirking Cupid pulled out one of the arrows and got it in the bow as he pulled it back.

"I just need one shot and they will be all over each other for 5 minutes and then admit their love… then I get my wings!" Cupid closed one eye as he aimed.

"So I was all you best step off befo' I break off a piece of yo head!" Cindy said as she was talking to Jazmine about something and Jazmine giggled slightly.

The order they were running in was Riley, Huey, Jazmine, Cindy, then Caesar.

"Man all that over some flowers a guy gave you?" Jazmine said.

"Ya! Sometimes I'm just so irresistible" Cindy joked.

"Pick up the pase you kids!" The coach yelled to them.

Suddenly Huey picked up speed as he ran and Jazmine quickly ran faster to catch up to him. Right at that moment Riley was saying,

"Yo, I ain't no sap fo no valentines bull shit! Love is-" Suddenly Riley yelped as he closed his eyes.

Just then also Cindy tripped on her shoe lace and tripped over and as Riley opened his eyes he saw Caesar and his eyes widened as he go a dreamy smile.

"Yo Cindy you ok grl?" Caesar asked as he stopped and looked back at her.

"Yeah I'm fine heheh" She jumped up and ran over but Riley was standing next to Caesar giving him a dreamy look and Caesar gave his a confused look.

"What?"

"You have nice dreads" Riley said smiling still.

"ttthaanks???" Caesar said even more confused as he began to run but Riley ran right next to him and kept staring.

"What Riley? Why you smiling like that" Caesar stepped more to the side as he ran to put space between them but Riley stepped closer as he ran as well.

"Your cute" Riley chuckled.

"WHAT?! N#$ WHAT?" Caesar screamed as his eyes got wide.

"Wanna be my valentine?" He gave a smirk.

"…IM GETTING THE FUCK OUTTA HERE!" Caesar screamed as he picked up speed and ran off yelling.

Riley ran over him smiling.

"Yeah that's what I want to see! Good running Caesar! You to Riley!" The couch yelled out smiling.

"Help me! This N#$s Gay!"

Behind the bleachers, Cupid was shocked he missed as he watched Riley chase Caesar.

"Oops…"

5 minutes later Riley suddenly felt like cold water was in his blood for a second as he stopped running and looked around confused.

"What happened?" Looking around he saw Caesar still screaming and running.

"pff gay ass n$#" Riley mumbled as he began to slowly jog.

Later that day and an explanation to Caesar that he was crazy when he thought Riley was gay. They were sitting outside for lunch. Cupid sat in a tree not to far as he watched threw his binoculars at them.

"I can't miss this time!" Cupid said as he aimed another arrow.

"Riley, Akon would not win in a fight against Malcolm X" Huey yelled.

"Yea' he would! Akon is gangsta!" Riley yelled back.

"Riley you have to be the stupidest ni# ever!" Huey said as he shook his head.

Riley jumped dup and pushed him.

"What did yo sa-" Riley was cut off again by a stinging feeling in his butt.

Opening his eyes he looked across the school yard and saw a tree as he got a dreamy smile and walked over to it.

"Where's he going?" Caesar asked.

"Who knows?" Huey shrugged as he took a bit of his apple.

5 Minutes later Riley was walking back over picking splinters out of his hands.

"I'm not even going to ask" Huey said.

Cupid hit his head against the tree again and again.

"One more try! If I miss.. Then I'll just walk up to him and shove the arrow in his damn heart!" Cupid gritted his teeth.

Later on at the end of the day Caesar had to run home to help his mom with something and Cindy got a ride with her dad. Jazmine, Huey and Riley were walking home and Jazmine looked across the street to see a girl with a dozen roses while holding a boys hand smiling. Jazmine sighed and turned away as Huey looked down at her.

"You feeling ok?" He asked.

"…Yeah… It's nothing…" She gave him a soft smile and looked down.

Cupid was hiding behind a fence across the street as he aimed carefully and closed one eye.

"Grl you need ta fo get bout all dis valentine shi-" He felt that stinging feeling again as he stopped and closed his eyes.

Jazmine stopped and looked back at him confused.

"Riley?" She asked.

Riley opened his eyes and felt his heart speed up as he walked over to her. Huey saw he had that dreamy look he had been getting all day.

"Riley? What is wrong wi-" Huey was cut off when he saw Riley pull Jazmine into a hug.

"Riley?" Jazmine said shocked as Huey's eyes were wide with confusion and a little jealousy.

"I love you" Riley said so excited as he was an inch from her face and Jazmine was in such shock she couldn't move.

"Nooooo" Cupid said as he hit his head on the fence.

Suddenly Huey grabbed the back of Riley's jacket and pulled him away from Jazmine before he kissed her.

"What the hell Riley!" Huey yelled as he stood in front of Jazmine.

"Hmm? What's this he's doing? Protecting her?" Cupid then slowly smirked as he watched it play out.

"I love her Huey!" Riley yelled passionately.

"You can't love her! I-"Huey cut himself off as he stopped himself.

"Oh yeah? Why?" Riley asked as he leaned slightly and smiled as he saw Jazmine and Huey quickly blocked his view.

"You have been acting weird all day!"

"Stop this! I will fight for my love I will-" Huey cut him off when he sucker punched Riley across the face and he fell to the ground.

Jazmine gasped as Huey looked down at Riley. Riley's eyes slightly cracked open a minute later as he shook his head.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Stay away from Jazmine!" Huey said warningly.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Riley asked as he rubbed his cheek.

"Y-you said you loved me" Jazmine said from behind Huey.

"What da hell? I neva' say I love you grl! Fuck I ain't love no body shit!" Riley said as he stood up and walked off cursing about how his ass hurts and his jaw hurts now.

Huey looked to Jazmine as both looked confused, but Huey walked Jazmine home. They stopped outside of her house as Jazmine was ready to go in she stopped and turned around.

"Huey!" She called.

Huey walked and stood on her porch right in front of her.

"Yeah?" He had his hands in his pockets casually.

Jazmine took a deep breath as she took off her backpack and unzipped it and reached in to pull out the wrapped object. Huey raised an eyebrow at it as she held it out to him wither head down and a slight blush on her cheeks.

"Happy valentines day Huey" She said in a timid voice.

Looking down at the wrapped object he slowly reach up and took it as their fingers brushed and she let go.

"Jazmine.. you don't have to get me anything…Remember what I told you about-" She cut him off.

"Yeah I know but I really wanted to get this for you… So.. please open it…" Jazmine said as she looked up into his eyes and he knew he couldn't resist her plea.

Slowly unwrapping the paper to see an old brown worn out book cover. After removing all the paper his eyes widened as he read the cover.

'_Freeman Ancestor' _

"Jazmine… is this…" Huey couldn't finish as he looked from her to the book and his fingers traced over it.

"Yeah… I went searching a few months ago for it at every book store in Woodcrest, but nobody had it so I had to do a search and a bookstore 2 towns over had it so I drove up their… Is that ok?" She seemed worried from his speechless expression.

"Jazmine… This is .. my.. Why?" He looked up into her eyes.

"Well… Valentines is a day show people you care for them… and I really care for you…" Jazmine blushed as she looked down.

Huey just stared at her as he pulled her into a hug. Jazmine gasped as her eyes went wide with shock and soon smiled in a dreamy way. Slowly he pulled away and looked down to her as she looked up to him. As he was about to say something the door flew open and both of them scrambled away from each other. Tom stood in the doorway surprised to see them.

"Oh Jazmine your home. I was heading out to go pick up something from the store. Hey Huey! See you and your family at your house for valentine's dinner!" Tom chuckled as he went to his car.

Ashe pulled out Huey cleared his thought and turned as he began to walk home.

"Thanks for the gift Jazmine… really" He said without turning round but Jazmine smiled anyways as she went inside.

Her mom was at work and her dad just left so Jazmine went to the kitchen to make a sandwich. As she finished she turned around to get a drink but when she turned around back to her sandwich it was gone.

"What?" Jazmine was shocked as she looked around looking for her sandwich but she didn't notice the shadow behind her.

"Hm… It needs tomato's" Said a voice as Jazmine jumped and turned around screaming.

"Who are you?" She screamed as she backed up to the counter.

"Oh I'm sorry Jazmine… I'm so rude! Allow me to introduce myself! I am Cupid! Controller of all love in the world" He said smiling as he held her sandwich.

"C-cupid? Uhhh… please sir if you want money just take it! Don't hurt me please" Jazmine was scared.

"No Jazmine I don't want your money… I'm here to help you and Huey get together." Cupid took another bit of his or rather Jazmine's sandwich.

"How do you know Huey and mines name?"

"I already told you… I am cupid.. I know everything about you 2.. wow this is dry, got any soda?" He asked.

Jazmine pointed to the fridge as Cupid walked over and grabbed a soda and sat down at the table to eat. Jazmine watched him quietly and scared.

"W-what do you really want?"

"To have Huey admit he loves you as much as you do him" Cupid said normally taking a sip of his drink.

'_This guy is crazy'_ Jazmine thought.

"No I'm not crazy Jazmine" He raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"What?" She would have jumped back more but her back was already pressed against the counter.

'_Did he read my mind or something?'_ She thought as she had on a surprised face.

"Yeah it is something… How do you think I know when people like each other? The lingering looks and body language is hinted but to be sure I have to get in their mind." Cupid leaned back in his chair as he finished off the sandwich.

Jazmine gasped as she was frozen in shock.

'_He really is… is…'_ Her thought were cut off by the boy that sat at her table.

"Cupid… yeah." He stood up and crossed his arms as he smirked.

"…Wow.. I mean.. Uh.. So.. Your really… real?" She asked taking a step forward.

"As real as the love that I see in you for that guy" Cupid replied.

"…This is so cool! If your real then does that mean-" She wanted to ask but didn't want to sound stupid.

"That Santa is real? Yup! He came to my 16th birthday" he was now smiling regularly as he watched her squeal and giggle to herself in complete excitement.

"I knew it! Oh and your here to.. Get me and Huey together?" She felt her heart speed up at the thought.

"Yup… ya see if I can get you two together then I finally get my wings and I get to do earth work all year around!" Cupid felt himself get all giddy by just thinking of his soon to come wings.

"Wow you get wings? That is like the coolest thing I've ever heard!" Jazmine said as her eyes twinkled at the thought of Huey finally loving her with just the shot of an arrow.

"So what are you going to do? Shoot him with your arrow and he will love me?" She asked.

Cupid scratched the back of his head in slight awkwardness.

"Well.. Not exactly… I don't own those arrows yet.. But my arrows make someone fall in love for 5 minutes tops and then they are back to normal." He explained.

"That is- wait… 5 minutes… Riley has been falling in short term love moments" Jazmine put a hand to her chin as she raised an eyebrow.

"Oh hehehe yeah… well I've been trying all day to shoot Huey but that boy keeps getting in the way… That's why I decided to try the direct approach and let you in on this whole thing to help me. Ya see if you help me, I help you get it?" Cupid asked as he grinned.

"Yeah" Jazmine nodded.

"Good! Now tonight you are having dinner at his house so operation L.O.V.E -0.2 is about to start!" Cupid said as he pulled Jazmine into the living room to talk to her about the plain.

// Later that day around dinner\\

Sara and Tom left for the Freeman's house already a few minutes ago as Jazmine told them she just had to find her shoe's and she would meet them over their. As she walked down the stairs Cupid followed as he was telling her about the time the Easter Bunny and him were at the north pole when they were 15 and they graffiti Santa's slay and Jazmine laughed.

"Wow that's so funny! I bet Santa got mad" She laughed out.

"Nope! The big guy was actually pretty nice about it. He had the wife feed us cookies and then he said 'boys will be boys, but if you do it again your on my naughty list ho ho ho' ahaha" Cupid got a deep voice when he was talking like Santa and Jazmine laughed harder. Over the hours they soon talked about other stuff as Jazmine asked him more questions and they soon became pretty good friends.

"Wow Cupid you are so cool!" Jazmine giggled as they walked to her door.

"Yup.. Ok now remember the plan?" He asked.

"Yup!" She said proudly.

"And what's the number 1 rule?" He asked as he crossed his arms.

"Make sure Riley stays the hell away from Huey." Jazmine quoted Cupid perfectly.

"Good! Now go get em' grl!" Cupid was so excited he would finally get his wings.

As Jazmine walked over to the Freeman house she felt a little nervous but felt relieved that Cupid was their to help her. Knocking on the door it was soon opened by Riley as he had on an annoyed look.

"Ay Huey's up in ou' room" He said as he walked away to go play his psp.

Jazmine closed the door as she walked up stairs and to the room she has been in hundreds of times. As she come to the door and it was cracked open as she peeked in and saw Huey on the bed reading the book she gave him. Smiling really big she opened the door and Huey's head snapped up to look at her and she could have sworn she saw a blush on his cheeks but she shook that thought from her head.

"Hey Huey" She walked in and stood in front of his bed with her hands behind her back.

"Hey" He answered back in a low voice.

"So how long till dinner? I'm starved" Jazmine tried to make conversation.

"in about 6 minutes" he said sounding bored.

"Oh well that's good" She forced out a low giggle as the awkward silence filled the room.

Suddenly Huey stood as he set the book on the desk next to his bed with his back to her.

"We should go down and-" He was suddenly cut off by a stinging feeling on his shoulder as he closed his eyes.

Jazmine looked to the window to see Cupid smirking and doing a little victory dance from the roof of her house, where he sat and had a perfect view of the room. Turning back she watched Huey as she suddenly felt nervous

"Huey?" She asked as she took a step closer.

He turned around as he had a blank look on his face and it made her scared that something went wrong. As she reached out a hand and was about to ask if he was ok, she was suddenly pulled to Huey's chest and he wrapped his arms around her.

"Huey?" Her eyes went wide with shock.

"I love you" He said in a whisper as he leaned down and kissed her before she could reply.

Her eyes were still wide with shock but soon they closed as she kissed him back and wrapped her arms around his neck. Soon they began to make out as he pushed her back so she was half sitting on the desk. After a while Jazmine felt Huey pull away for a second but she was still in a daze from the kiss she didn't notice his eyes go wide but she leaned forward and pulled him into another kiss. Soon he kissed back and they were about to go back to what they were doing until.

"Kids! Time for Dinner!" Sara shouted from the bottom of the stairs.

Huey pulled away as he looked to her and asked.

"What happened?" He was confused as she blushed and just stood herself back up and put her hands behind her back as she looked nervous again.

"O-oh um well-" She was cut off by Riley busting in.

"Ay dinna's ready ya'll so get cho n#a ass's down stairs so I'se can eat now!" He demanded as he walked out leaving them.

"We better go now" Hue said as he walked to the door.

"Oh yeah I'll be down in a second… I have to…uh.. Call a friend about a book I let her borrow! Be down in a second!" She giggled nervously as Huey raised a eyebrow but shrugged and walked out of the room.

Suddenly from the open window, Cupid climbed in and was smiling like a mad man.

"Go Jazzy! Woo you had him!" He was so excited.

"Well.. not really… he only said he loved me because of the arrow.." She seemed to get sadder as she said this.

"Not really…" Cupid smirked as he said it like a child that was saying 'I know something you don't know'.

"What?" She looked up at him confused.

"The arrows magic only lasts 5 minutes… He kissed you for 6… at some point he broke from the spell but he never pushed you away… which means…." Cupid trailed off smirking like a devil.

"..Which means…he actually…likes me?" Jazmine whispered as a smile slowly spread across her face.

"Bingo" He said pointing to her.

Jazmine tried to stop herself from screaming for joy to know that Huey Freeman actually liked her! Cupid just stood their still smirking.

'_I am so good'_ Cupid thought to himself.

Soon Jazmine ran downstairs to the dinner table and sat next to Huey as everyone began to eat. Jazmine felt Huey look to her a few times but when she looked to him he looked away. Suddenly the door opened and Caesar walked in smiling.

"Ay everyone! Sry I'm late… Mom had a emergency hair client at the shop and dad had to work over time. So I just came without them." Caesar walked in and sat next to Riley but was across from Huey and Jazmine.

The dinner went on and Jazmine looked and saw Cupid outside the half open window in the middle of the yard as he was aiming for Huey again. Biting her lip she waited as her heart sped up at the thought of Huey kissing her again. Cupid was aiming when he felt something rub against his leg. Looking down he saw it was a little kitten.

"Hey.. Move away I-m trying to-" Cupid was whispering but was cut off when he heard a hiss and looked up to see the momma cat running at him looking angry.

"AH!" Cupid was pounced on by the cat as he pointed up but lost the grip on his arrow and it flew up to the air and as it came down it landed on the generator box on the side of the house as electrical sparks flew up.

Inside the house, Jazmine looked to Huey as she got ready for him to be hit with the arrow and for him to first see her. Just as Huey turned his head slightly to look at her the house went pitch black.

"Ey What da hell?" Riley yelled.

"Oh a fuse must have busted" Tom said

"I think I have some candles in the kitchen" Granddad said as he got up and felt his way around to the kitchen with Sara following to help.

"I'll go outside and see what happened to the generator" Tom said as he got up and felt his way to the door.

"I'm still gunna eat! Fuck the dark" Riley said as he began to eat more off his plate.

"Hm I wonder when the light's will come back on" Caesar said trying to make small talk but all he got was silence except for the sound of riley chewing his food.

"…Huey? Jazmine what's Huey's problem?...Jazmine? Hey are you guys still even here?" Caesar asked into the dark.

"I can't find the candles… Sara is still looking I'll go help Tom." Granddad said as he went outside to help Tom.

Suddenly the power came back on and Caesar's and Riley's eyes went wide is total shock as Riley's mouth fell open in mid chewing of his food. In front of them was Jazmine sitting in Huey's lap and they were kissing.

"Woo Hoo go Huey! Bout time!" Caesar smirked.

"EY you just proved you ain't gay ni" Riley laughed.

"Can't say the same about you" Caesar mumbled to himself.

"Wud you say?" Riley glared at him.

"Nothing…" Just then the door opened but as soon as it shut the power went back out.

"AW Damn it!" Granddad yelled as he and Tom walked into the dark room.

"I couldn't find any candles" Sara called from the kitchen.

"Huey go upstairs and get me my flashlight! I'm gonna fix this in a second!" Granddad yelled.

"I'll get it granddad" Riley said as he did his brother this one favor.

Caesar was still smiling as he never heard neither of them talk.

"Don't worry Jazmine honey. Daddy will get the power back on so don't be afraid of the dark." Tom said, thinking his daughter was silent with fear.

"Oh I think she feels pretty safe" Caesar made a sly remark as he kept smirking.

"Ey I got da flashlight granddad" Riley said as he walked into the room but suddenly the lights came back on before he turned it on and at first everyone's eyes looked around until they landed on the couple at the table.

"Jazmine?!" Tom screeched as his voice cracked as he did so.

Suddenly they broke apart as Jazmine had on a bright blush on her face and she giggled a little. Huey had on his normal hard look but he had light pink cheeks as well. The room was filled with silence as everyone kept staring at the 2 teens. Just then Sara walked in holding some candles.

"I found them Robert! They were- hu… what is everyone staring at?" Sara looked around confused as she saw the horrified look on Tom's face and everyone else's shock looks.

"…Oh wow look at the time! I have homework that just needs to be finished hehehe" Jazmine chuckled awkwardly as she jumped up and ran out of the house to her own.

Looking from the door Jazmine ran out back to Huey, he just glared his emotionless eyes at them.

"What?" He demanded as they all broke eye contact and looked anywhere but him.

"Soo.. how about desert?" Caesar said changing the subject.

"Looks like Huey al'ready got his desert" Riley mumbled in a low tone but they heard it.

"Boy!" Granddad yelled to Riley in a warning tone.

"I wuz jus' sayin!" Riley held his hands up smirking.

Jazmine ran up to her room and threw open the door only to see Cupid sitting on her computer chair and his left pant leg was ripped up like something clawed it to the knee. She giggled as she closed the door.

"Wow that was amazing! First you shoot Huey and then go for the generator to give us privacy! That's genius Cupid!" Jazmine said smiling all dreamy as she remembered the moment.

"uhh… I only shot the generator.. and that was by mistake…" Cupid said raising an eyebrow at her.

"..What? Then… you mean… I.. he.. we.." Her eyes went wide as she gasped.

"He wasn't under my spell… but I have a feeling he was under yours" Cupid teased as he smirked.

Jazmine blushed bright red as she looked down.

"I'll be back soon… I need some time to think" Jazmine said in a low voice as she left the room with Cupid staring at where she once was.

Jazmine walked to the hill top and sat down as she tightened her white jacket around her to protect her from the cold.

'_Huey…'_ She thought as she looked out over the town as the night sky had come out and the stars were beginning to come out as well.

"Jazmine" A voice said as she jumped up and turned around in shock but she froze when she saw who the voice belonged to.

Huey stood in front of her with his solemn look on his face.

"Oh Huey.. You scared me for a second their" She smiled slightly.

"Jazmine… about what happened…" Huey's eyes grew softer as he talked.

"I'm sorry if I did something wrong, I mean I kissed you and you must be wondering why and I just-" She was cut off by Huey when he pulled her to him and held her closer.

"I think I love you" He said in a whisper and her eyes went wide in shock.

"..You think?" She whispered back.

"Yeah… but I want to know" Huey leaned down and pulled her into a soft kiss.

Jazmine returned it and a few seconds later he pulled away and both opened their eyes as silence was all around them.

"do you know now?" Jazmine asked in a shy tone.

"..Yeah.. I know… I know I-I love you" He rested his forehead against hers as she smiled.

"I love you to" She whispered back.

Now we see Cupid down the hill looking up at the 2 that he had helped get together.

"So you did it hu?" Joe appeared next to him with his hands behind his back smiling.

Sort of… She did most of the work I guess" Cupid never took his eyes off the newly couple as he talked.

"Yes… and you shot a boy 3 times with your arrows, made him fall in love with another boy, a tree, and Jazmine and you seemed to manage to tell somebody who you really are which could have put your life in serious trouble." Joe explained each detail and Cupid flinched as mentioned the part about telling Jazmine.

"Yeah well ya see.. um.. I guess this means I won't be getting my wings hu?" Cupid bowed his head slightly as he sighed.

"…Maybe" Joe said looking down at the boy.

"You may have made some mistakes and broke a big rule… but you had good judgment.." He put his hand on Cupids shoulder.

"Ya know… even if you don't give me my wings… I'm still glad I was able to help Jazmine out… I wouldn't change anything if I could do it again… except for the whole Riley falling for Caesar part… that's just wrong" Cupid stuck out his tongue at the memory of it and Joe laughed.

"And that is why… I am giving you your wings" He watched as Cupids eyes got wide and a smile spread across his face.

"Fo' real man?" Cupid asked excited.

"Yes _fo' real_" Joe mocked his slang for a moment before pointing a finger to Cupid's heart and suddenly Cupid began to glow a white color.

Suddenly wings began to grow out from Cupids back and a few seconds later they were all their and looked just like Joe's except his had red tips. Cupid turned his head to look behind him at his wings and laughed as he jumped up.

"Woo hoo! I got my wings! I finally got my wings!" He yelled out so excited.

Joe laughed at his excitement and after a little bit of more celebrating he finally cut in.

"Well I guess now that you finally are in charge, I can retire now" Joe said as he suddenly snapped his fingers and he was now wearing white shorts and a red flower print Hawaiian shirt, flip flops, and sunglasses as he had a small portable radio in his hands.

"Wait! Retire? But what if I need you? What if I make a mistake?" Cupid felt scared now that he wouldn't have his mentor around.

"Don't worry.. I wouldn't be leaving you if I didn't think you were 100 ready for this. Mistakes will happen but as long as you don't lose your mind, then you wont lose your heart. Now theirs a whole world out their that is just waiting to be changed! If you need me, I will be in Sunny Florida!" Joe smiled to Cupid.

"..Thanks Joe! Peace!" Cupid ran away as he took off into the air flying.

Joe watched him go as he turned on his portable radio and a beat filled the air.

"Oh I love this song!" Joe said as he turned it up.

Huey and Jazmine were standing together taking as Huey held her hand in his.

"So… How long have you loved me?" Huey asked her.

"Um.. since I first saw you" Jazmine smiled.

"Happy valentines day Jazmine" Huey whispered as Jazmine gave him a big smile because she knew how much he loathed the whole valentines idea.

"Oh Huey… Do you think Cupid is watching over us?" Jazmine asked.

"Jazmine… I'm going to tell you that cupid is not watching over us now or ever" He said softly to her.

"Hmm.. " Jazmine looked down but Huey pulled her in and hugged her.

Jazmine rested her head on his shoulder as she opened her eyes and looked up and smiled to see Cupid flying threw the sky and smiling at her.

"He's not watching over us anymore because he has the world to watch over now" Jazmine whispered.

"What was that?" Huey asked.

"Oh nothing…" Jazmine smiled as she watched Cupid fly away and she could faintly hear the song from the radio.

_"If Cupid had a heart, he would make you fall  
You'd fall in love with me in no time at all  
If Cupid had a heart, he would hear my call  
I want him to know -- I'm wanting you so"_

Joe then walked away as he bobbed his head to the song and he slowly disappeared along with the music.

Huey pulled away from Jazmine as he looked down at her but never letting go of her hand.

"I should take you home before you get sick" Huey said as he tugged her along with him and she followed as she snuggled close to him smiling.

/ The End\\

A.n: OH WOW! I actually finished a fic! Wow! Just to let you all know I have like a ton of boondocks fic's but I just don't post them because I get side tracked. I was inspired to write this when I heard those lyrics at the end of the fic which is called "If Cupid Had A Heart" by Selena Gomez. Sry if you think its bad but I just had to write some valentines fic. Also again if you saw any spelling errors, again im sry! Also i wanna thank Skystalker for the idea of the gift that she gave him! Thanks grl!

Happy Valentines day to everyone out there!

Much Luv! Peace!


End file.
